1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hose retaining devices and more specifically it relates to a fire hose safety anchor and securement system for efficiently and safely retaining multiple fire hoses during pressure testing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Hose retaining devices have been in use for years. Typically, hose holding devices consist of an apparatus having apertures or a mechanism for receiving a single hose, a garden hose for example. The device can loosely accept a hose and secure it for the water pressure required for its particular purpose. Unfortunately, hose holders currently used today do not retain multiple hoses with large diameters (e.g. fire hoses) nor do they safely secure them at the water pressures required for fire hoses.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently and safely retaining multiple fire hoses during pressure testing. Current hose holding devices do not safely secure multiple large diameter hoses that utilize high water pressure.
In these respects, the fire hose safety anchor and securement system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently and safely retaining multiple fire hoses during pressure testing.